TABS - Life With The Penguins: Once in a Lifetime
by Joshpro8423
Summary: Josh and Nick Everett always dreamed of meeting the penguins. But one night this all came true and they have entered their world and have even transformed into penguins! Now, in their new bodies, they will have to find a way to get back home. What makes it worse is they know a lot of classified penguin secrets. Will they ever get back home without causing too much trouble?
1. Introduction

**_Life With The Penguins_**

**Some Info:**  
In this story, I will share what me and my sister will most probably do if we managed to get into the world of _The Penguins of Madagascar_, but as penguins. We will be using our made up names for the story so don't think that these are our _Real Names_, cause they are not!

**Summary:**  
Josh and Nick Everett always dreamed of meeting the penguins. But one night this all came true and they have entered their world and have even transformed into penguins! Now, in their new bodies, they will have to find a way to get back home. What makes it worse is they know a lot of classified penguin secrets. Will they ever get back home without causing too much trouble? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own _The Penguins of Madagascar_. It belongs to _Tom McGrath, Eric Daniels, DreamWorks Animation _and_ Nickelodeon_. I only own my own OCs (i.e. Josh Everett, Nick Everett, etc.)

**Introduction:**

_Not your average day_

Well, to start off this story that I will be relating to you, let me introduce ourselves. First off, I'm Josh Everett. I am 16 years old and I'm pretty tall and thin. I have short, black hair and have turquoise eyes. I love science as well as music.

My sister's name is Nick Everett. She is 13 years old and is shorter and slightly chubbier than me. She has long, black hair and purple eyes. She loves most things cute and also has an interest in music. Now, on with the story.

"That was a great movie Josh!" Nick blurted out gleefully as we left the movie theatre.

I smiled at her, knowing that it was obvious that she enjoyed herself. "Well, I guess we should head home now, huh?" I asked. She nodded.

We then made our way to the bus stop that takes us back home. It was about 9:58pm and it was drizzling slightly. We then stopped and waited for the bus to arrive.

We chatted about the movie to try and pass the time as we waited at that gloomy and dim bus stop. "Which part did you like?" she asked. I turned and faced her to answer.

"Well, at that part when we thought all hope was lost and suddenly he comes up and stabs the guy. That was INTENSE!" She agreed with me, nodding her head.

We chatted for a good ten minutes, laughing at all the hilarious parts of the movie, as well as explaining to each other the parts we didn't fully understand.

Then, out of nowhere, we heard a loud crackling noise, followed by a very audible wind whisking the air. "What was that!" She grabbed my arm, shocked by the sudden noise.

"Dunno. Let's check it out." We then slowly made our way to the source of the sound. It wasn't too hard to follow due to the continuous howling of the wind its making. We walked past some bushes and in a clearing, we saw something _amazing_.

Right there, on the ground and as clear as day, a rather small yet powerful purple substance was sucking in random bits of leaves and rubbish into its epicentre.

"What is that?" I looked at her, showing her that I was as confused as she was. "I don't know. But it looks like a portal." I said.

As I said that, the portal seemed to be growing in size, as well as strength, as we were starting to feel its pull. "Let's get out of here!" But before we knew it, the portal's size and strength spiked and we fell in.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" we yelled as we spun through the purple void. My vision started fading and I felt like my energy was being drained. The last thing I saw was my sister floating beside me, and she seemed like she was getting smaller or further away, then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **  
_Familiar Looking Places_

I woke up with a splitting headache. I blinked wildly a few times to get my vision back. When my eyes focused, I was in utter shock.

"Where in the world are we?" I stood up and looked around. We seemed to be in a park, covered in lots of trees and bushes. My sister was nowhere to be seen. "Nick? Nick! Where are you!"

Then, out of the corner of my eye, something black and white fell out a tree. "Here…" Nick moaned. I turned and, to my surprise, Nick's voice came from that thing that fell.

I walked over to take a closer look. I gasped and backed away as it stood up before me. Then it's expression change to shock. "Y-Y-Your…a-a-a-a P-PENGUIN!" we said in unison.

We both started looking at our penguin bodies, wondering how such a thing could have happened. We stood silent for a brief moment.

"How'd we turn into PENGUINS!" I turned away from admiring my flippers, which seemed weird as I am used to having fingers.

I put a flipper under my chin, wait, do I even **_HAVE A CHIN!_** Anyway, I paced up and down, trying to come up with an explanation for what has happened to us.

After pacing back and forth for about two minutes, we decided to walk, um…I mean…waddle around and try to figure out where in the world we are. We saw all the usual park features such as benches, hotdog stands, a snowcone stand, cotton candy st…Wait, _A_ _SNOWCONE STAND!_ I spun around, gazing in every direction I could possibly look at as quickly as I can. _Could it be?_

I turned to face my sis, ready to tell her my discovery. "We're in New York's Central Park!" I yelled. She gasped at what I said.

"Are you kidding me! CENTRAL PARK! **NEW YORK!** How in the world did we get to NEW YORK!" then, a thought came into mind.

"Wait, if we are in Central Park, and have turned into penguins ourselves, then is it possible that…" I paused. I thought this sounded pretty stupid and far fetched to say.

"…the…the…penguins are here?" She raised her eyebrow, or…at least it looks like an eyebrow, at my answer. "Do you really think…" Before she could continue, I nodded.

"Wanna find out?" She looked rather excited than surprised when she said that. It was actually a good idea, but if they are there, I _know_ Skipper's paranoia will kick in. But we searched anyway.

We walked all around the park trying to locate the zoo. We did not know exactly where it was cause we don't live in New York. Then, we heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, these snowcones are so delicious!" the voice said. We turn to find the source of the voice and our eyes landed on four black and white figures walking, um…waddling towards what seems to be where the zoo was located at. They were all carrying snowcones in their flippers and one of them actually had two.

Then we realised who these figures were. The one leading them was the third tallest, who we guessed was Skipper, followed by the tallest of the four, Kowalski, and then comes a mohawked penguin and the shortest penguin in the whole group, names being Rico and Private respectively.

"It's the penguins!" My sister ran towards them but I grabbed her flipper, pulling her back. "Hey! What do you think your doing!" I looked at her and then pointed to the penguin leading the four, whom being Skipper, trying to send her a non-verbal message.

She just store at me, clueless. I did a faceflipper (Yup, better than facepalm and more accurate too). "Remember? Skipper's paranoia? You can't just run up to them without getting _Judo Flipped_ or something! Besides, they don't know us, and they may think we're spies..."

She simply rolled her eyes. "He thinks everyone's a spy…" she said. "Exactly…We need to introduce ourselves without them jumping to conclusions…or us…" I suggested.

"Well then, what do you suggest we do, Einstein?" I gave a face that shows that I was asking _her_ for suggestions. "Oh, you're asking me? Sorry…" she apologized.

She thought for a bit. We actually didn't notice we were waddling in the direction the penguins were headed. "Hey, maybe we can talk to Marlene!" I thought for a while, weighing out the Pros and Cons.

_"Hmm, good idea. But what if Skipper sees us before we can tell her what we need to tell her?"_ I thought. I just _knew_ his paranoia will get in the way if we aren't quick enough. But I agreed anyway.

We continued walking…um…waddling…to where the penguins were headed. We passed by some landmarks we have seen from the show, such as the obelisk, which at one point was hiding a rocket owned by the Red Squirrel. Good thing Private disabled it by accidentally falling into it.

Soon, we passed by the pond where Mama Duck, JJ/Eggy, Ramona, Samuel and Bradley lived. They weren't there for some reason. We also passed by Fred's tree and even Archie's warehouse.

Meanwhile, Blowhole was planning another one of his _Famous_ revenge plans.

"Red one! Give me a report of what the pen-gu-wins are doing. I want this plan to be in action as soon as possible…" He looked at a missile. "They'll surely fall now…" he proceeded in laughing maniacally.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **  
_Penguin-Napped!_

We were starting to feel tired as we waddled through the park. Then, a giant brick wall blocked our path.

"It's the zoo! Come on!" We ran to the wall and looked up at the massive structure encircling the zoo. "We need to find the entrance. There's no way we'll be able to climb that!" I said. We waddled around and stumbled upon the entrance, just one problem. People were pouring in and out of the zoo.

She glared me. "You want us to walk in from there! We might get trampled just strolling through there!" I told her that maybe we should wait for the zoo to close. I looked up at the zoo clock tower, 5:39pm. Good, just have to wait it out. She then told me that maybe we can see what's happening in the zoo if we climbed a tree.

Climbing a tree was pretty crazy. We had practically no luck in getting a very secure grip on the tree. My sister slipped and fell on me. "Oww! Sorry! I slipped…" She apologized.

Finally, we made it onto one of the tree branches. Alice was already closing up the zoo. "Oh, I can't wait for winter to come and be away from all these pesky animals!" was what we managed to make out as she closed the gates.

"Come on! Now's our chance!" Then, we heard something crack. _The branch was breaking!_ THUD! We fell flat on the grassy terrain below.

"Well, at least we don't have to climb down anymore…" I joked. We got up and cleaned off some of the dirt. We then made our way to the entrance. "How are we gonna get in!" I pointed towards the gaps in the gate. "Oh, right…" she said.

Out of nowhere, we heard some clicking noises. "Hide!" We jumped into a nearby bush. Looking through the leaves, we saw about a dozen red figures, one carrying a haversack. OH NO! It's Blowhole's minions!

They slipped through the biggest gap and headed inside. One or two minutes later, an explosion was heard. Uh oh, what's happening! A few more minutes later, they came out, but this time they were helping each other carry something buldging out in the haversack, making it look HUGE! _"Oh no! I think I know what's in there!"_ I said in my mind.

When the lobsters disappeared from sight, we jumped out of the bush and made our way to the penguins' habitat. I suddenly jumped on my belly and started belly sliding! Oh what a great feeling it was! If you forgot, I was a human before this so belly sliding is new to me.

"Uh oh! Where's the brakes on this thing!" was all I could blurt out before slamming head first into the fence. Nick rushed over to me. "OH MY GOSH! Are you OK!" I moaned, signalling to her that I'm alright.

"Hey guys! Are you doing anyth…" a voice started. We turned to it and there stood Marlene. "Oh, sorry! I thought you guys were…" I interrupted her mid-speech. "…the penguins? Cause we just saw them get kidnapped!" Her expression immediately changed to shock.

"Kidnapped! Who kidnapped them?!" Nick simply answered 'Blowhole'. I got up and the three of us made our way into their habitat. Wow, what it a battlefield this place looked like! The place was a mess! Their table was overturned, broken in half, and fish was all over the floor. Just utter chaos.

"Wow! They sure had a battle in here!" I said. Marlene then turned to look at us. "Oh, by the way, I didn't quite catch your names..." We all then introduced each other, even Marlene. We knew who she is already but I know she'll feel awkward if we said that we knew.

"So, how are WE going to save THEM! We even don't know how to get someone out of detention without getting caught!" Nick said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kowalski's _Transparent Matter Maker_ or _Transmatterer_ for short, peeking out from inside his lab.

"Hey, Marlene. You wouldn't happen to know to how get to Coney Island do ya?" She nodded. "Perfect…"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
_Rescue Mission_

Skipper woke up, dazed. He couldn't move. He looked down and saw that he was duct taped to what seemed to be a missile. His beak was also held shut with duct tape.

He struggled a bit. Then, his eyes fell on a cage just in front of him, near the wall. Inside was his team, all unconscious and beaks taped shut. They were sitting in a circle, flippers tied behind their backs. Kowalski was facing his direction, while the others had their backs to him. He struggled some more, this time more vigorously, trying to loosen the tape.

"It's no use Skipper. There's no escape…" he craned his head to the familiar voice and saw Blowhole, standing on his segway, smiling.

"Mmmm-mmmm! Mmmm mm mmm mmmmm mmmm mm-mmm!" he mumbled. If you speak duct tape then you will know this says 'Blowhole! What do you think your doing!' he laughed.

"What's wrong Skipper? Cat got your tongue! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" Skipper then struggled with all his might, but to no avail. "Well, since I'm going to you blow up soon, why don't I tell you my plan?" he said.

He explained that he was going to launch the missile with him on it where, when it hits the stratosphere, it explodes. "Your teammates will be so depressed after your death and will be too emotionally scarred to stop me! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" he cackled loudly. Skipper mumbled again, saying 'Your crazy! You won't win this! One way or another we will stop you! Just you wait…'

We followed Marlene's directions and arrived at Coney Island. She couldn't follow as we knew she will turn feral as soon as she leaves the zoo. We used the penguins' car to get there. I felt slightly weird driving a pink, RC car as a penguin, and I don't even have a driver's license!

"Ok. Remember the plan?" I asked my sister. She simply nodded. "Yup. Let's do this!" I then took out the _Transmatterer_ that I had shrunk with Kowalski's _Shrink Ray_ prior to this mission from the car's trunk.

I adjusted some settings (which seems impossible), making sure their up to the max, which gives us about half an hour before the ray wears off. I first shot the car and hid it behind some signs. Then I shot me and my sister with it and hid it where the car was. We proceeded and moved towards his base.

Just then, Kowalski, Rico and Private woke up, finding themselves in a cage with duct taped beaks, Rico having extra, and tied together flipper-to-flipper. Kowalski looked around, his vision still blurry after just regaining consciousness.

"Mmmm-mmm? Mmmm-mmm!" he mumbled as his eyes focused on the black and white figure stuck to the missile. 'Skipper? Skipper!' was exactly what he said.

Private and Rico, unfortunately, had their backs turned towards him, rendering them unable to see their leader's demise.

We managed to sneak into the base but, we have one problem. _"How are we gonna get past all those lobsters? There are so many of them!"_ Feeling like a total idiot, I said, _"We're invisible, remember?"_ It was barely audible, but I heard her say 'Oh yeah…'

I nudged her with my elbow. _"And remember…don't bump into ANYONE!"_ We walked past all the lobsters, avoiding detection. We barely hit one of them, good thing we didn't. Now comes the hard part, saving them.

At the end of that hallway, a giant room stood before us. By the looks of it, it was the control room. There were about a dozen or so lobsters patrolling the area. Blowhole was doing something at the main computer and in the middle of the room was a _HUGE_ missile. Well, it's HUGE from a penguin's POV.

My sister's eyes drifted around, and then they landed on the cage near the wall on her right. _"Hey, look! It's them!"_ But my attention was focused on the missile. Cause attached to it near the top was a notable black and white figure. _"Oh, great! It's Skipper! He's on the missile!"_ I tried to make up a new plan, based on the circumstances.

_"Ok, I'll distract him while you wait out at the cage, and when I give you the signal, you can start to untie them"_ I ordered.

_"So, what? I wait for an 'invisible' hand signal or something?!"_ She joked. _"You'll know it when you see it happen…"_ I made my way to another one of the hallways and stood near the end of it.

My sister then made her way to the cage. _"I think I'd better hide IN the cage so I won't bump into anyone…"_ she thought to herself.

As she squeezed her way into the cage, it rattled a bit. "Mmm mmmmm!…" Kowalski asked. _"Shhhhhh! We don't want to attract attention here!"_ Private started to panic a bit, thinking she was some kind of ghost or something.

"Hmmmm!…" Private stopped screaming as he felt something hold his beak, signalling him to stop. _"Shhhhhh!"_ she hissed.

"Who's there!" Blowhole's eyes danced around the room, trying to see where the noise came from. "Must be the prisoners…" he said.

"_Hello!? Dr. Mammal Fish! I need the help here!"_ All eyes turned to that very hallway I was in. "Hans?!" was what everybody said, well, the penguins' questions were muffled. Skipper was especially surprised.

What they don't realise is that the _Hans_ they heard was actually me, using my awesome impersonation skills to imitate him.

"_Uh, hello! If you don't want my latest creation of mass destruction then fine, I'm leaving…"_ I replied, trying to force him and some lobsters to leave the control room.

He immediately told _Hans_ that he and some lobsters are coming to help, just as I hoped. When they disappeared down the hallway, I made my way to the missile. _"I'm guessing that was the signal…"_

Luckily, ALL the lobsters followed, leaving the penguins unattended. Such idiots. Nick then took off the tape on Kowalski's beak while I scaled the missile to Skipper.

"Who are you?" he asked, his beak now free of tape. "We'll explain later. Right now, I've got to get you guys out of here…" Kowalski's eyes widened. "We?!"

She was about to get the tape off Private when we all heard clicking noises coming from the down the hallway.

"Uh oh! Their coming! Sorry 'bout this…" she the wrapped the tape back on Kowalski's beak. He mumbled. "…but you don't want them getting suspicious." She continued. I was a third up the missile by then.

"I could have sworn I heard him…" Blowhole said, confused. Even the lobsters said they heard him. I can't believe they fell for that.

"Well then, I guess now's the time for the fireworks…" he ordered the lobsters to bring the cage up topside. Yet again, they disappeared down the hallway, this time with the cage.

_"Almost there…"_ I thought. Up on the surface, the lobsters set the cage down near the bleachers. "So, pen-gu-wins, ready to watch your beloved leader parish?" He cackled menacingly, knowing that his plans will soon be unstoppable.

I finally made it to where Skipper was. I could see that he sensed someone was beside him. "Mmm mmmmm!…" He flinched as I grabbed the tape on his beak.

"Don't worry Skipper. I'm gonna get you off this joyride…" he panicked a bit, but I told him not to as to not attract any attention.

His beak now free, he asked softly "Who are you? And what are you trying to do?" I looked at him with my derp face. I just wished he can see it. "Getting you guys out, _Captain Obvious_…" I joked.

All of a sudden, the jets of the missile came to life. "Oh fish! That's not a good sign…" My sentence was cut short as the missile flew out of the base, now making its way to the stratosphere.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the G-force tried to pull me off. I then proceeded trying to get the tape off. "It's…too…strong! I need…something to…" then an idea popped in my head.

Back on the ground, my sister was trying to untie the ropes as everyone else was too busy waiting for the explosion to happen.

_"Urghhhh! It's so hard to use these things!"_ she thought as she was having problems untying the ropes.

I, on the other hand, was now pecking away at the tape, making puncture after puncture. "Wow! This seriously hurts! Now I know what a woodpecker feels like doing this…" I said as the final hole was made.

"Now, to get the tape off…" I pulled with all my might and the tape slowly tore through the dozens of holes I put into it. When it made it to the end, it opened up and Skipper flew right off. "Gotcha!" I grabbed his flipper. He almost fell to his doom!

He pulled himself up to me. "NOW WHAT!" he yelled, competing with the sound the missile was making. "NOW, WE JUMP!" I let go of the missile just in time and we started free-falling back down.

"COME ON NOW! GLIDE TOWARDS THEM!" I yelled, now competing against the air resistance. He understood my order as he put his flippers up like they were wings.

"WE NEED TO GET BEHIND THEM!" When we passed them I opened the parachute I had been wearing the whole time (I knew something like this would happen) and floated slowly down to them.

By this time, Nick managed to get the ropes untied. Blowhole and his henchmen were still admiring the explosion, not knowing that Skipper was actually right behind them. _"Wait for it…"_ she whispered.

Just as she said that, we landed the parachute right on top of Blowhole, covering him with an invisible 'net'. "Hey! What the heck is this! Lobsters!" I took off the parachute and head to the cage. "Come on!" I yelled. They all squeezed through the bars and we all ran.

"Doc! The prisoners are escaping!" one of the lobsters said. We made it to where we hid the car at. It was now visible. "Get in!" Skipper ordered. "You guys head off, we got one last thing to do before this wears off…" They nodded.

Me and Nick head into the base again, this time the invisibility had worn off. We head to the main computer and looked for the self-destruct button. "Found it!" Nick pressed it and a booming voice started counting down. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" We belly slid back to the way we came in, but it caved in.

"Oh great! Now what!" I searched around frantically and then saw a hole in the ceiling. "There!" she looked at me, thinking I was crazy. "How are we supposed to get up there!" I replied, "Trust me!…"

Skipper and his team was still waiting for us to come out. Blowhole had already evacuated the place when he heard the self-destruct being activated. "Where are they?"

Suddenly, the base exploded. But as it did so, two small figures flew out of the ground at insane speeds. "LEEEERRRROOOOYYYY JENKINS!" was what they heard as the two figures were launched in the air.

The two figures were me and Nick, but when we reached the peak of our launch, we plummeted to the ground. "Oh fish…" was all I could say. "Rico, trampoline!"

Rico then regurgitated a trampoline and alined it to where Kowalski calculated we will land in. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" _CRASH!_

We landed exactly where they put the trampoline, but we fell so fast that we fell _RIGHT THROUGH_ it! Nick and I blacked out as four blurry faces looked down at us.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
_The Start of New Friendships_

I woke up to an aching body. But we weren't at Coney Island anymore. We were in the Penguin HQ, resting in their bunks. I had bandages on my head, my left flipper and my chest. _"Awwwwww…"_ I moved over and saw my sister in the bunk below me, still asleep.

"Oh, your finally awake…" a voice said. I looked up and saw Kowalski, who had been scribbling something on his clipboard. _"W-What happened?"_ I asked rather weakly.

"You guys took a nasty fall after the lair blew up…" another familiar voice said. I turned and saw Private, who was sitting in front of the telly, watching the Lunacorns.

"Uh huh…" Rico said. "Skipper, where's Skipper? Is he ok?" I said, having regained some strength to talk. "I'm alright, whoever you are…" Skipper replied, then taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

Then it hit me. "Oh, right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Well, I'm Josh Everett and she's Nick Everett. We are siblings…" I replied. "Well then, Josh, nice to meet you."

He extended a flipper and I shook it weakly with my right flipper. "Thanks for saving us…" I smiled at him, knowing that we _ACTUALLY_ saved someone, or rather, someones. "I guess that's why we're here for. If we hadn't fallen through that portal, then you…"

Kowalski's eyes widened. "Portal?" I nodded. "From where?" he asked. "Our dimension, I guess…" Nick, who was finally awake, answered.

Kowalski then started to jump around like a drunken maniac who just won the lottery. "It works! It works! It actually works!" he chanted merrily. I looked at him with a face of understanding.

"Don't tell me. You invented a machine that lets you visit other dimensions, correct?" They looked at me, beaks wide open. "H-How'd you know?" Skipper looked at me, suspicious. "Well, why else would you be jumping around like a drunken maniac who just won the lottery, chanting 'It works! It works! It actually works!'…" They store at me.

"He's got point there Kowalski…" Private says. Nick and I then explained that in our dimension, they are just a TV show. "A TV SHOW!" Skipper exclaimed in disbelief. "Exactly…" Nick answered, "We're just such fans of your show! It's actually pretty ironic that we ended up here, as penguins…"

They looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean _as penguins_?" She then explained that we are actually humans in our dimension. "And because we watched a lot of the shows, we even know things that you guys don't know…" Skipper waddled up to me. "How much do you know?" We simply said in unison, "A lot…"

They all gasped. "Don't worry! We won't give away any of your secrets! We're not like that…" They all gave a sigh a relief. "Don't, cause if I see any of you revealing any classified information, I'll…" We interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"Let Rico off the leash?", "Kick us out?", "Have us sent to Hoboken?", "Or have the honour to meet Manfredi and Johnson?" we said one after another, saying the last one in unison. "Yeah, we get it." They all have impressed faces on.

"Whoa…" was all Rico could say. "Wow, you guys do know a lot…" Private looked impressed. "Careful Private. You don't want a repeat of _the incident_ with the wrong hot sauce bottle…" I said as he was reaching for the hot sauce on the table to spice up the fish he's eating.

He gasped. "You even know…" I answered immediately, cutting his sentence short, "Yup…" Skipper looked at the surprised penguin. "What is it, young Private?"

"Well, uh…" he stuttered. "Classified…" I answered for him. He gave a sigh of relief, his secret still safe.

"Um…" Everyone looked at Nick. "…aren't you guys supposed to be initiating _Operation: Cute and Cuddly_ or whatever soon?" They turned to look at the clock.

"How'd you…oh yeah…seen it, right?" She simply said 'Yup. And you guys are pretty good at it too…' to Private. "Why don't you guys stay here. You don't want Alice getting suspicious for your sudden appearances…" We nodded.

Meanwhile, Blowhole, who is now at his emergency hideout, was still trying to figure out how such a thing could happen. "They must have been invisible, since the thing on me was an invisible parachute. The only question is, WHO were the ones who were invisible?" He just couldn't stop thinking about it, wanting to know who we are. It left him clueless.

After about ten minutes of cheering from the audience up top, the fish bowl slid open and fish rained from the entrance. The four of them then climbed down, also carrying some fish.

"Lunch…is served…" We then stood up and helped them carry the fish to the table and we all started eating. "Aren't you gonna eat?" Private looked concerned as we just store at the raw fish.

"Well, you know, it's just that…" cutting Nick's sentence short, I said, "We've never eaten raw fish before…well…aside from sashimi…" Kowalski stopped eating.

"Well, then it won't be TOO bad, right?" We both then slowly put a fish in our beak and swallowed. It wasn't so bad, as we were penguins. It was pretty good actually.

Kowalski then continued eating _kinda_ normally, I guess. Rico was busy spamming salt on his share, trying to cover every inch of it with at least one grain of salt.

_"How does he eat that?"_ I asked in my head as I ate my share. Private was sitting next to Nick, telling her the awesomeness of Peanut Butter Winkies.

Skipper finished eating his share and he sipped his coffee. "Ok, Private, why don't you show our guests around…" Private lit up. "Yay!" the British penguin then swallowed his last fish and got up.

"Well, come on then…" We followed him up the ladder and we waddled round the zoo, meeting just about everybody. We first went to Marlene, whom we first met when we got here.

We then visited Phil and Mason, the chimps. They were busy playing chess when we got there. We also met Pinky, Burt, Roy, Joey…he wasn't too fond of meeting anyone at all, Lenard…being his scared self as soon as he saw Private, Bada, Bing, Barry, literally everyone. They were all pretty surprised that we said their names before they, or Private, introduced themselves.

We passed by the lemur habitat last. "Are you sure about this?" Private enquired. I gave him the 'I know what I'm doing' face. "Ok then…" We all then jumped into their habitat. We needed some help from Private to get over the wall.

"Why hello neighbour! Who's the other two neighbours with you?" Julien greeted loudly. I then replied, impersonating his voice yet again with my awesome skills.

"It is you, I, me, the King…" They all stood impressed. "Ohh! Maurice! This penguin dude sounds like me!" Private turned to me in shock.

"Was that you we heard back at…" This time I replied to him in Hans voice. "Yes, you heard right…" He simply said 'Cool…'

It wasn't too bad meeting the lemurs, even though they are as annoying as everyone says they are. We headed back to the HQ and immediately Private told them what he had just discovered.

"Skippah! Skippah! Did you know that Josh can speak like HANS!?" Skipper looked away from whatever he was doing to make sure he was hearing right.

"Say what!" I then climbed down and confirmed what Private said. "Why yes, Skippah. I can speak like your frenemy Hans…" He stood dumb-founded.

Kowalski's head popped out the lab door. "So, that was you!" I nodded. "Uh huh!" Rico turned away from Ms. Perky as I had just said that in Rico's voice.

"Hey! He sound like me!" he grunted. Skipper, finally out of his daze, said. "Impressive skill there. Who else can you do?" I then gave my other impersonations, such as Joey's Australian accent, Julien, Blowhole, Roy and then Private.

"I can even sound like this guy!" I said in Private's adorably high British accent. "Wow! So, my accent doesn't sound weird anymore, does it?" he smirked.

"It was pretty funny when Blowhole fell for that actually…" I said in my usual voice, trying to hide a small giggle. "Yeah, even you guys thought it was Hans…" Nick implied. They all looked embarrassed. "Don't worry. We know you guys didn't know that…" They all laughed.

"That was actually…(giggle)…funny when he fell for it…" Private said. We then told them how we got them out of there. Just as we started, Marlene dropped in.

"Hey guys! And Nick. What are you all doing?" Nick told her that we were about to share how we helped them escape. She sat down between me and Skipper and we started sharing.

"Well, well, well. Looks like somebody got some backup. Lobsters! Ready attack plan no. 27-RAB and Capture plan no. 93-PPP…" Blowhole had been spying on us with a hidden camera he had asked the lobsters to place when they got captured.

We were all done relating our side of the story of the events at Blowhole's Coney Island Base when Nick asked, "Hey, Kowalski. I just remembered. There's one more person we'd like to meet…" He looked up. "And who is that?"

Kowalski suddenly became nervous while the rest of them just store when she said 'Doris…' He stuttered, "D-D-D-D-Doris!? Y-Y-You want to m-m-meet D-D-Doris!?"

"Why? Something wrong?" I asked the nervous penguin. "I know you still love her, but come on. All she says is that you guys should just be friends instead and…"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE ALREADY GAVE ME THE FRIEND TALK…" he loudly interrupted. Nick stopped him mid-sentence to try and calm him down.

"16 and a half times, we know. Just calm down! It's not the end of the world!" Immediately, Private put a flipper on the now raging penguin. "She's right Kowalski. You don't have to be so worked up on this"

"And also, isn't it better to be friends and be able to see each other, rather than to not be friends and never see her again?" He calmed down, slowly. "I…I never thought of it that way…" He sighed.

"Don't you see what's happening to you? Your practically beating yourself just because she'd rather be friends…" He looked at Skipper. "It _is_ better than nothing soldier…" He lightly punched Rico is his stomach and he regurgitated his only photo of Doris. He sighed deeply.

"Ok. I'll take you to her…" He smiled softly as he store at her picture. "Time to make things right, I guess…" Skipper put a reassuring flipper on Kowalski's shoulder.

"That's it soldier…" He looked at the board that he has been using to track Doris' whereabouts. "She'll be in the Hudson River in about two hours…"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
_Things just get better and better_

We all, except Marlene of course, made our way to the Hudson River, where Kowalski predicted Doris to be at. "Seven more minutes…" We waited for just the exact time and we saw two dolphins jumping out of the water on our right, playing what seems to be catch or tag.

"Look! It's Doris!…" Private exclaimed gleefully. "…But who's that with her?" As the two figures passed them, Doris stopped as she notices a familiar face on the edge of the river. _"Hey, look Hazel. It's Kowalski!"_ We could barely hear what she said as they made a U-turn and swam towards us.

As the two figures edged closer, we could clearly see that they looked alike, aside from their eye colours. One of them had dark blue eyes, whom was Doris, while the other had a deep brown eye colour.

"Hi Kowalski!" she greeted as they stopped in front of us. "H-H-Hi D-Doris…Who's that w-with you?" Kowalski stuttered nervously. "Oh, uh, this is my sister, Hazel" Hazel gave a small flipper wave. "So, your the Kowalski my sis keeps telling me about…"

He was surprised. "She still talks about me?" She nodded. "Well yeah, she even has a pict…" Doris slapped her in the back of her head. "Hazel! Privacy please!" she scolded. "Sorry, too excited…" Hazel apologized.

"Anyway, what brings you guys here?" Me and Nick then pop out from behind the rest. "Hi…" we greeted. "Oh, hello! Are you Kowalski's friends?" We nodded. "Yup, but we're more like their guests. We are staying with them till we can get back to our dimension…" She was clueless.

"What do you mean your dimension?" Hazel asked. We then explained to them what we meant. "Oh, so you guys are…I mean…were _human?_ Weird…" Hazel and Doris said. We told them it happened cause of one of Kowalski's inventions.

"Um, what was it called? You didn't really say its name…" He snapped out of trance. "Huh? Oh, the invention. Um, it's called the _Trans-Dimensional Teleporter…"_ Hazel looked impressed. "You invent!? That's pretty cool for a penguin…" Kowalski blushed a bit.

"Well, uh, Hazel, that's what I kinda…like to do, you know?" Doris rolled her eyes. "I always make…uh, I mean…invent, stuff…" Hazel giggled. "I invent stuff too! One time, I made this fish cannon for April Fools to trick one of our friends. Best prank yet…" she proclaimed. Doris gave her a high five.

Kowalski gasped. "So you like science too!?" She nodded. "Ok. Are we done here? Cause it's getting pretty late and we have a curfew, remember?" Skipper stood with his flippers crossed, tapping his foot.

We all said good bye to the duo and left. "See you again next time Kowalski!" Doris and Hazel yelled as they swam away. _"She still likes me…I can't believe she still likes me…"_ he whispered in his head. _"I didn't know Doris had a sister…"_ was what me, Nick, Private and Skipper had on our minds._ "FISH!"_ was the only thing that Rico was thinking of.

We made it back to the zoo at about 10:27pm. Skipper stopped and turned to face us. "Uh, Nick, Josh, do you mind if you bunk with Marlene tonight? I'll ask Rico to make you some bunks first thing in the morning…" We nodded. "Ok. Good night!"

"Good night! We'll see you tomorrow!" Private waved as we made our way to Marlene's habitat. We squeezed through the fence and swam to the other side. Knowing Marlene, we knocked on the cave wall before entering.

We heard a yawn. "Huh? Uh, come in…" We waddled in to see a half-awake otter lying in bed. "Oh, it's you guys. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" We told her that Skipper asked us to bunk with her for the night.

"Oh, ok. You can use the extra pillows over there…(Yawn)…Good night…" She lied back down and fell asleep. We grabbed two pillows from one corner and lay down at another corner. _"Good night…"_ we whispered to each other and Marlene.

The morning sun rises upon Central Park Zoo and Skipper wakes up at just about the same time. He woke the rest up and he made his usual cup of Joe, with fish of course. "Private, could you wake our guests and bring them some fish. We're gonna have a picnic in the Park to start off our day off…" Private saluted.

"Aye, Skippah!" He climbed up the ladder and made his way to Marlene's habitat. To his surprise, we were already awake, along with Marlene. "Oh, Hi Private!" we greeted. "How long have you guys been awake?" he asked.

"Since before sunrise, we wanted to show it to Marlene…" She looked at him, elated. "It was great Private! You should have seen it! I've never been able to wake early enough to see that! Thanks to them, I did!"

Private waddled up and said, "That's great Marlene! I've never seen it myself before either…" He handed us the fish. "Here's some fish. Oh, and Skipper wants you to follow us to the Park. We gonna have a picnic, since it's our day off…" we smiled. "So, today's Sunday?" He nodded.

We ate the fish and followed Private to the penguin HQ. "Bye Marlene! See you later!" She waved back. "Bye!" Arriving at the base, we noticed two new bunks on the same wall _Private's 1st Prize_ was on.

"Rico was up all night digging that out!?" Nick asked Skipper, who was finishing up his coffee. "Nope, he just started about two minutes ago…" he answered. "Yupadoodle!" Rico held up a chisel and a hammer. "Ohhh…" we awed.

"So, are we ready to go?" We all nodded merrily. "Wait, where's Kowalski?" We looked around, but wasn't there. We opened the lab door and saw Kowalski had his back facing us. He was sighing dreamily at Doris' picture.

"Um, Kowalski?…" He immediately jumped around and tried to hide Doris picture behind him. "Guys! You didn't knock!" Skipper gave him a face. "We don't need to" Private continued, "Kowalski, are you coming for the picnic?"

He laughed nervously. "Of course! Wouldn't miss it! I was just…uh…fixing my lab. Yeah, I was just fixing my lab…" We store at him suspiciously. "Kowalski? Explain…" And like a well-oiled machine, he broke out in joy and hugged Skipper, which of course he didn't' like.

"SHE STILL LIKES ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ACTUALLY STILL LIKES ME!" Skipper tried his best to get out of his giant penguin hug. "O. K. Ko…Wal. Ski! Please. Stop. Hug…ging. Me! Can't…breathe!" he stuttered breathlessly. The hug-happy penguin let go of his half-suffocated commanding officer and backed away. "Oh, sorry Skipper…"

Skipper wheezed and coughed, trying to get some breath back. "That's…(Wheeze)…alright Kowalski…(Cough)…Just don't do that again, please? You nearly crushed me…" He laughed awkwardly and softly. "So…you coming?" He nodded cheekily.

It was the perfect day for the picnic. Sun's not too hot, park's not crowded, just perfect. We waddled round and found the perfect spot to set up. Rico regurgitated the mat, picnic basket filled with tuna and sardine sandwiches out on the floor, all prepared to be eaten. "Anyone want a snowcone?"

Everyone raised a flipper and Rico and Skipper head off to get some. "So, since Skipper's not here, you guys know anything we don't?" Private asked as he ate another tuna sandwich. "Well, there is one you guys might want to know, well, aside from Kowalski…" Kowalski looked confused. "Why aside from me?"

"Cause it's about you, duh…" We told them what happened since Kowalski's _stopwatch_ had that 'minor glitch', telling them and singing to them the song him and Julien sang as they enjoyed themselves messing about in the city.

Skipper and Rico came back with snowcones in their flippers, seeing the four of us laughing away. "What's so funny?" We told and sung to them exactly what we told the other two. "RINGTAIL USED ME AS A CHAIR! Oh, He's gonna get it when I see him!" We all finished off the snowcones and packed up the gear.

When we arrived back to the zoo, Julien was pretty surprised when he got one big slap and a huge scolding from Skipper. He, of course, just kept denying that he did such a funny thing. We head back inside the habitat and got in our bunks, ready for the next day.

"I want everyone up bright and early tomorrow. We got a mission tomorrow and I want you two to follow along…" We peaked out from our bunks. "Really?" He nodded. "Yes, you two may be of help…"

He initiated _Lights Out Protocol_ and we all dozed off. But after about 15 minutes…

"ARGH! LEMURS!" The lemurs had just started another late night party in their habitat, blasting the stereo like a boss. "Let us handle this…Rico, can I borrow an EMP grenade?" He gladly gave it to me and I made my way up the ladder.

Soon after, an explosion is heard and the music stops. Some complaints from the lemurs were heard as I climbed back down the ladder. "How'd you do that?" Kowalski asked, ironically.

"An EMP grenade plus a _Magnetic_ Stereo equals peace and quiet…" I answered. "Why didn't I think of that before!" he yelled. We all went back to our bunks and slept soundly for the rest of the night.

"Ok. Our mission is to gain more info on Blowhole's plan…" He sighed. "…again…" It was day now and we were all wide awake. I looked at him, confused with what he just said. "Skipper, what do you mean, _again?"_ He seemed rather, disappointed.

"Well, before we got captured, we got some info on a plot he was going to do…" Kowalski replied. "Then, when we were about to leave to carry out this mission, the lobsters came and…" Private continued. Rico finished the sentence with 'Kaboom!'

"His lobsters came, attacked us and put us down with a knockout gas bomb…" Skipper said finally. "So, we are going to continue on with this mission and put a stop to it" We all agreed and we headed off to Coney Island to salvage through whatever that's left of the place.

We looked through the files that were scattered all over the floor, along with tons of debris from the explosion. I can't believe no one noticed anything as the base was now pretty obvious it was there.

"Urgh! There's nothing here!" Skipper yelled angrily. "Maybe he saved a copy of it on the main computer's hardrive…" I suggested. Kowalski agreed to my idea and we salvaged through the debris to try and locate the hardrive. "FOUND IT!" Private held up a medium-sized black box.

"How'd you know that's a hardrive? You don't even know what a calculator is…" Kowalski asked, startled that the young penguin knows what he's holding. "Well, it looks like your hardrive, Kowalski, just… bigger" He rolled his eyes at the oversight.

"Mission accomplished! Now, let's get back and review the…" A sudden explosion cut his sentence short. Then a thick, purple fog engulfed the area. The smell of it made us all feel nauseous.

"OH COME ON! SE…RIO…usly…" Skipper yelled as he faded away into a deep sleep. We all fell on the floor, one by one, unconscious. I saw two familiar figures emerge from the smoke as my vision faded. _"Hans…"_

"Well, done Hans. I knew they were going to come back here and try to foil my plans again…" Hans smirked at the other figure, whom was Blowhole himself. "Now, how do we bring them there?" he asked.

He pressed a button on his segway and a tractor beam lifted us up. "Seriously?" Hans questioned. "I told you, I spent over budget! I can't buy some cage or whatever anymore. I can't even make any cause I don't have the parts!" Hans rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's just proceed with Capture Plan no. 93-PPP so we can start prepping up for Attack Plan no. 27-RAB, ok!?" Hans sighed. "Fine, fine. It's your plan anyway…" They made their way to Hoboken, carrying us in his tractor beam, where he has prepared Capture Plan no. 93-PPP at.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
_Prison Of Penguin Phobias_

I heard distant banging as my eyes, blurry as ever, opened. I looked around the dim and ice covered room. All there was in here was a bowl of about thrity fish, some water in a bucket and a single metal door.

"Urghhh…NOW where are we?" I said, sitting up to an upright position. I still felt a bit dizzy from the knockout gas. Surprisingly, none of us were tied up.

"He said it's called the _Prison of Penguin Phobias_…" I turned to Nick, who was sitting in the corner with Private and Rico. Skipper was banging on the door while Kowalski was trying to find a way out.

"DARN! There isn't any other way out!" yelled Kowalski as he was done checking for any openings. Skipper stopped banging when he heard this.

The two then sat beside the other three penguins in the corner, huddling together for warmth. They were all freezing, which was surprising, due to the fact that they were penguins. I, on the other hand, wasn't bothered by the cold. This was a special ability I had (And yes, I am serious, I actually have this in real life), when I was human. Everytime we went to a cinema, I will always be the only one not wearing a jacket and shivering like crazy. This ability only got amplified when I turned into a penguin, making me practically immune to the sub-zero temperatures.

"A-A-Aren't…y-you…c-c-cold….J-Josh?" Private asked, shivering like there's no tomorrow. I shook my head and stood up. "Not one bit…" They tilted their heads, noticing my very normal sounding voice, and the fact that I wasn't even shaking.

I waddled round the room, doing another check for openings. I asked Kowalski where he has already looked. He said that he has searched through all the places that we wouldn't expect to find something to open the door or another opening. "Hmm…seems that Blowhole finally learned something…" I looked at the five black and white birds shivering in the corner.

"You guys heard of Reverse-Psychology?" Kowalski replied in a slight whisper. _"Y-Yes…It's…uh…doing or s-saying t-the opposite o-of what y-you…intend to d-do…"_ It was obvious that he couldn't say anything smarter due to the cold.

I waddled to the door. "Cause if I'm right…" I wiped the ice beside the door and breathed on it. A metal keypad was seen slightly through the thick ice. I smirked. "…that's what he's playing at here…" They stood up at my discovery.

"G-Good job s-soldier!" Skipper said through his frozen beak. "Now we just need a way to…" I jumped back as a loud bang was heard beside me. Skipper had just thrown the bucket of fish at the ice, shattering it and revealing the keypad.

"HEY! You nearly hit me instead!" I yelled. "Your w-welcome…" Kowalski examined it and said it was a keypad that uses some letters instead of numbers as a passcode.

"Hmm…Let's try…B. L. O. W. H. O. L. E…" Suddenly, four hoses poked out of the corners near the ceiling. _"Passcode denied. Activating liquid nitrogen dispensers…"_ a booming voice on the speakers said.

"LIQUID NITROGEN DISPENSERS! That's gonna freeze us all IN SECONDS!" He punched in some more letters.

"Uhh…REVENGE!?" A beep was heard and the voice continued. _"Passcode denied. Countdown now halved. 30 seconds remaining…"_ Now we all really started to panic, including Skipper.

"DOLPHIN!?" Denied. Twenty seconds.

"GENUIS!?" Denied. Ten seconds. "Oh, I give up! It's too late! We're doomed!" Kowalski lay on the floor and whimpered. Private and Rico did the same. "It's been an honour working with you men…" Skipper saluted and braced for the freeze.

Nick looked at me with a quizzly look. "Do you know what it might be!?" I shook weakly. "No, but you wouldn't like my idea and it seems impossible too…but…" I punched in the code I had thought of. _"Passcode accepted. Dispensers disabled. Unlocking door…"_ The dispensers receeded back in the wall and a click was heard. We all quickly ran out of the room.

"Un-Believable…" Nick and I said at the same time. "How did you? What did you punch in there?" They all stood puzzled. "Classified…" Skipper tilted his head and repeated 'The passcode is _Classified?_'

"No. I mean I classified the passcode. And anyway, I don't think you want to know…" Kowalski stood forward. "Tell us…" I sighed, knowing this word will hurt someone. "Ok, but don't go nuts on me, ok?" He looked confused. "Spit it out soldier!" Skipper yelled, wanting to know what it was.

I gulped, and said, "It's…" I leaned in closer to Kowalski and whispered. He filled with utter shock and disbelief at what I said. "No, it can't be! Impossible! How can it be that!" Skipper waddled up to him. "What?!" He repeated it and he too, gasped.

"What! It was the only word I could think of at the moment. And Blowhole reminded me of dolphin, and dolphin reminded me of her, so why not give it a shot!?" Private waddled up to me. "Wait, _her?_ Who is _her?"_

Skipper and Kowalski both shouted at the same time, "DORIS!" The trio, Private, Rico and Nick, gasped. "You're joking!" I signalled everyone to calm down. They took deep breaths and let it out.

"Ok, ok. Everyone just calm down. Before we get hysterical here, can we please find a way outta here first!" They agreed. We walked down the dark hallway and found another door with a keypad. This time everyone watched as I punched in the letters D-O-R-I-S. They were surprised when the door clicked open.

"See! I told you! Now, let's see what's behind door number…WHOO!" Skipper caught my flipper before I fell into the floorless room. "I gotcha!" He pulled me up and we store into the room.

"Uh, Skipper. You may _not_ want to look at this…" I warned him. "Why?" He looked up and immediately he screamed, backing away, "NEEDLES!" He stood with his back to the wall, staring with terrified eyes. The room wasn't too big, but big enough so that we can't jump to the other side without turning into a kebab. Big needles protruded out from the wall, resembling spikes. The room was brightly lit from the lights in the ceiling.

"Skipper! We have to go through! It's the only way!" Kowalski then interrupted Nick. "Guys! There's a door on the other side!" We gazed at the end of that room and indeed, there was a metal door just opposite us. "He's right! But how do we get there?" Nick asked.

Skipper was shivering on the floor at the sight of his only weakness, and phobia. He had trypanophobia. The fear of needles. "Needles, needles, needles…" he repeated.

"Hey guys! We can use the needles to get across there! They are long enough to grab onto…" I tugged on one of the needles to test its strength. "…and strong enough to hold our weight!" Kowalski examined my findings and nodded.

"Yup, as strong as peanut butter glue…" We glared at him. "What I mean is its strong enough to hold us…" We made a long 'Ohhh…' while Skipper was still _lying on the cold hard ground (Lyrics reference to Taylor Swift's 'I knew you were trouble')._

"Skipper, I know your afraid of needles, but we need to do this. It's the only way. Come on man, be strong. Be the leader that you are. We know you can do this…" He then stopped whimpering and sat up. "You…really think that…I'm…a good…leader?" We all nodded. "The best…"

"Then…you have your leader…" He stood up. "…Now let's get to the other side of that needle…infested…pit…" He gulped as he climbed onto one of the needles. He made his way around the room, carefully climbing from needle to needle. We all followed close behind. We made it to the other side with just a few close calls.

"We…made it. We made it! We made it! Yeah!" cheered Skipper when he set foot back on hard ground. We were all relieved to have made it. We exchanged high fives and continued waddling down the hallway.

We waddled down for quite a while and we finally saw another door at the end of the hallway. "Hey look! That must be that way out!" Kowalski ran up to it only to just stand there, silent. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please no! Not the…D-D-D…"

We ran up to him to see him with his beak agape. He was mumbling like he just saw a ghost. But when we looked up to see what he's staring at, we knew straight away what was wrong with him.

We could clearly see a sign above the door that says 'Dentist's Office'. Kowalski may not be able to read, but it seems that he knows that word anywhere. He was freaking out at this point. "AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed. Skipper put his flippers over his beak and we ducked behind the door just in time. It swung open, hiding us from view. "Who's there!" the dentist yelled. He closed the door back and we came out from behind it.

"Whew. That was close…" Private gave a sigh of relief. We could hear some muffled speech in the room. We pressed our heads against the door to listen to what he's saying. _"Oh, I can't wait for those penguins to arrive for their checkup! I hope my collection of penguin beaks will finally be complete!"_ Evil laughter filled the room.

We gasped at this. "Collection of beaks!" Kowalski yelled. "He wants our beaks! Aah! I knew dentists were evil! I kn…" Skipper shut Kowalski's beak to keep him attracting more attention. "Shut it! Or I'll let him have your beak!" The door slammed wide open. "Hello, penguins…" he smirked.

"Aah! Boys, Tango Bravo Foxtrot! GO GO GO!" The four of them did some epic move and fought the dentist. He managed to grab Kowalski and throw the rest of them against the wall. "Now, time for your checkup, little penguin!" He grabbed the drill and pinned Kowalski with his hand onto the operating table. He edged the drill closer and closer to Kowalski's beak. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HEY DENTIST!" He stopped moving it to face behind him. Apparently, he could understand animals. I was standing next to a gas canister with a hammer in my flippers. "SMILE!" I hit the top of the laughing gas canister and it went flying towards him. It hit him square in the face, knocking him out. "Yeah! Josh-1, Dentist-0!"

Nick made her way to the three half-conscious penguins while I made my way onto the operating table where Kowalski was. "Guys! Wake up! We need to get outta here before he wakes up!" She slapped all three of them and they woke from their daze. I helped Kowalski up from the table and we all head out the door on the other side of the office. We landed in yet another hallway and we ran like maniacs.

"Wait, this hallway doesn't seem right…" Skipper halted us from our trek through the hallway away from the crazy dentist. We could all sense that something in this hallway wasn't right. He took one more step forward and two flamethrowers popped out of the walls. "DUCK!"

We dived down as low as we could as the flamethrowers shot above us. We nearly got turned into roasted penguin. We stood back up and Skipper blew out Rico's burning mohawk like a candle. "Traps. Just as I suspected…" he said. There was something that seems to gotten into Rico, as now he is quaking in fear. "What's wrong Rico?" I asked.

"Evil…car…" he grumbled as he pointed at the dark corner of the hallway. Sure enough, a pair of red circles can be seen attached to something small and pink. "Oh snap…" I said as it came into view.

It was the penguins' car, and it seems that it had the laser tracking thing installed again. It charged towards us and we jumped out of the way.

"Hey! Did you see that!?" Nick said as it narrowly hit the six of us. Skipper turned to her with a quizzly face. "See what! I was too busy trying to avoid not being hit by our own car!"

It swooped pass us again and we could clearly see it pass the flamethrower area without triggering it. "See! It didn't set off the traps!" And that gave me an idea.

"I've got an idea!" As the car charged at us, I jumped up and landed in the car's driver seat. "AAAAHHHH! I…NEED…TO…GET…TO…THE…HO-OO-OD!" I said as I climbed towards the hood.

I grabbed the front of the hood as the car swerved here and there to try and get the laser targeting thing out. It swung open and I fell in, the hood closing shut. "Josh!" Private screamed. The car turned and faced them and started revving.

"Oh…fish…" Nick said. The car charged towards them, but before it hit them, it's red headlights turned off and it slammed against the wall. Then, the hood popped open. "Yeah! Let's do that again!" I yelled as I stood up from car's hood, holding on to that laser targeting thing.

Kowalski cleared his throat. "Uh, not to spoil your victory but, we still have to get past the traps…" I smirked and dived back into the hood. "Then we'll need…" I popped back out holding a dolphin themed device that says _Property of Blowhole. If found, please return at Coney Island Aquarium._

"…this…" I finished. Kowalski examined it and concluded that it was some kind of device that shuts the traps off long enough to let the holder of the device through, after putting it where the flamethrowers were located at, of course.

We swiftly made our way through the trapped hallway and found yet another door. "Ok. Before we go in, let's review the phobias or whatever that we have been through. First, there was the needle room, Skipper's. Then came the crazy psycho dentist, Kowalski's. And just now was the trapped hallway and the evil version of the penguin car, which was apparently Rico's…"

We all looked in Private's direction. "…so that leaves us with just you, Private. Oh, that can't be good…" Skipper and Kowalski glared at me. "Why?" They asked at the same time. I gulped and said, "Cause I know _exactly_, what Private's afraid of…" Private was shaking now.

We opened the door and revealed a dense jungle scene. The door was clearly on the opposite wall. Out of the blue, a whole hoard of badgers came out and ran towards us. "AAAAHHHH! BADGERS!" Private screamed.

Ok, to make this _darn_ long part short, we fought off the badgers and as we did so, we noticed they aren't real but are actually the same kind of androids that Zookeeper Frances used at Hoboken Zoo. We all ran like madmen towards the door and Rico and Kowalski fell into some quicksand. Skipper and Private fought off the badgers while we try to get the two of them out of there. We used vines to get them out and we all made it to the door. And that's the short version of this super long part.

"Whew! We made it! Finally!" I yelled as I kissed the floors of the outside world. We were actually at Hoboken Zoo, well, under it to be exact. We were in the area that was once the dungeon that held the Hobokeners when Zookeeper Frances was in charge. We climbed out through the shaft in the ceiling that led to the surface. We had actually made it out. And what's even better? IT WAS SNOWING! (FYI, Me and Nick have never seen snow before…)

When we made it onto the Hoboken Zoo's snow-covered grounds, a grenade looking thing came out of nowhere. "DUCK AND COVER MEN!" We all jumped behind a bench and waited for the explosion. Instead, a hologram of Blowhole appeared.

_"Hello Pe-gu-wins. If you are listening to this, then congrates on surviving the prison. It wasn't really meant to hold you, just delay you. You see pe-gu-wins, I had a bigger plan than to destroy you. Well, that and of course, my plan to take over New York and the rest of the world! Starting from New York first of course. And how will I do that you ask? Well, with an army of all your enemies and my Robo-Assualt Bugs! Soon, the world will be MINE!"_

He cackled menacingly. Then, a booming voice from the grenade thing said, _"This message will self-destruct…"_ An ear-splitting explosion happened right after.

We came out from behind the bench after it exploded. We looked at each other with worried faces. "That does not sound good at all…" Skipper said, breaking the silence.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
_Allies Vs. Enemies_

Having escaped the horrible prison, we then started thinking of a plan to stop Blowhole's army from invading New York.

"We need all our allies for this" Kowalski said. "Hey, Kowalski, you wouldn't happen to have some kind of teleporter thing that can bring anyone or anything from around the world, do ya?" Nick asked.

Kowalski's eyes widened. "You mean my _Experimental ITD!?_ But I haven't tested it yet!" Skipper put a flipper on his shoulder. (ITD-_Instantaneous Transport Device_, if you were wondering)

"Soldier, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think now's a good time for a test run, yes?" He stood silent for a moment or two, then nodded nervously.

We all belly slid as fast as we could back to Manhattan and to the Central Park Zoo. We jumped into the HQ and Kowalski moved the clock's hands down to six and a control panel opened up.

"Do you mind?" he asked, covering the buttons with his flipper. "Fine, fine…" He pressed some buttons and an elevator came up to where the door was.

"Now we just need to get to…" Kowalski stated as we got into the elevator. Before he could finish, I interrupted. "Hidden level 13, the level you keep all your untested inventions…" I said as I pushed the panel on the bottom of all the other buttons to reveal the number thirteen, then pressing it. They all looked impressed.

"Wow, you do know a lot…" I just replied with a 'Thanks…' We arrived at hidden level thirteen and sure enough, it was stock piled with inventions that even I have never seen before. It was a pretty big room too.

"Whoo…I may know a lot…but this I never seen yet!" I ran to one of the many tables containing smaller inventions and picked one up. And I knew exactly what it was. "Ooh! The Sonic Sub-Particle Velocitizer!" I said gleefully.

"Eh em! The ITD? Remember?" Kowalski said. "Oh yeah, right…" We all waddled towards the farther parts of the massive room. I spotted another familiar object and waddled to it before they could realise. "Oh, this may help in a pinch…"

I made my way to the others who were watching Kowalski start the machine up. It was a huge machine, about the size of two elephants. "You done sightseeing?" Skipper asked. Apparently he knew I ran off.

"Uh, yeah? I guess…" I laughed awkwardly. "Ok guys. It's set up. Who should I summon in first?" Skipper glared at him. "Oh, you know well who I want to see first…" He gulped. "Uh…you mean…" Skipper replied straight with a 'Yes…'

He punched in Doris name and animal type, just dolphin, and pressed the button. The machine started whirring and a big flash of light occurred. When it cleared, two clear dolphin figures can be seen in the arrival unit of the machine.

"Urgh…What happened sis?" asked one of the dolphins. It was Hazel, along with Doris. "One word…KOWALSKI! What is the meaning of this!" she screamed.

"Could you please get the two Segways I reversed engineered over there…" Me and Nick got the segways and we helped Doris and Hazel onto them. "Now, Doris, why does Blowhole know you!? Better yet, why does he use your name as his passcode!?"

She stood puzzled. "Ohhh…Funny thing about that. Uh, well, I guess you guys deserve to know. That's because I'm…" Skipper interrupted her instantly.

"A SPY! I KNEW IT! RIC…" I held his beak shut and signalled her to continue and explain. "Thank you. As I was saying, I, I mean we, are Flippy's nieces…" We gasped.

"BLUE EYED DOLPHIN SAY WHAT NOW?" Nick and I said at the same time. "Yeah, but Uncle Flippy is kind of a jerk. He doesn't even let us visit you guys. He just goes on and on about how much he wants to destroy you…" Hazel continued. Skipper pulled my flipper off his beak.

"Well…I'll accept this reason for now, but I got both my eyes on you two…" Skipper than told them to go over to Private get briefed on what's happening while me and Rico went off to warn the zoo. "Yay! I always wanted to rebel against our crazy uncle!" cheered Hazel.

Now, making another long story short, we told everyone what was happening and we asked Kowalski to give us some weapons from the lab. He had already summoned most of our distant allies, with Nick's help in typing in the words needed, such as Hunter and her dad, who were both elated to see Private again. Mama duck and the ducklings were there. They seem to have been on holiday as it was winter. Archie, Fred, Buck Rockgut and even Kitka was there. Skipper still couldn't forgive her for eating Fred the last time they met.

Kowalski gave Marlene the Extendo-Grab, saying that she uses that better than him. He gave Nick the Ice Ray, I had the Sonic Sub-Particle Velocitizer and he used the Next-O-Skeleton. Skipper, Buck, Kitka and the ducklings all were doing hand-to-hand. Private, Hunter and her dad were gonna fight together. The rest of them were just fighting their way.

I had drifted away again into the huge room full of inventions. And something caught my eye. "Ooh! What's this?" I examined it and guessed what it does. "Oh, this one will definately help…"

Everyone was in their positions around the zoo, doing a Skipper style stakeout. We waited for Blowhole's army to arrive. It was definately more suspenseful waiting for it to happen than for it happening.

"It's quiet…" Mort said. "…TOO quiet…" As he said that, we felt a faint rumbling in the ground like there was a mini earthquake going on. "It's them! Get ready!" Kitka yelled as she flew down from her post.

Faster than you can say 'Peanut Butter Winky' in a slow, epic way, the zoo was surrounded by hundreds of robotic bug-like droids, along with most of the Hobokeners. "ATTACK!"

Then, both sides charged into each other and started fighting. Marlene was punching the robot bugs with the Extendo-Grab. Kowalski was literally crushing the robots like the bugs they are with the Next-O-Skeleton. Nick was freezing everyone in ice. I was blasting them away with the Velocitizer. It was really a battle.

The four ducklings were fighting against many hoards of the robot bugs when Savio came slithering by. If you didn't know, JJ is a professional and unofficial commando, all thanks to the penguins' egg-sitting adventure the first time they met, along with Samuel, Bradley and Ramona, as he seemed to have taught them too.

"Aww. Why are cute little ducklingssss doing at a battle like thissss…" Savio asked as he faced the four ducklings. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING CUTE!" JJ yelled. He then jumped on Savio and flipped him by his tail, then sending him flying out of the zoo.

Julien, Mort and Maurice were cornered in their habitat. "Uh, your majesty? What should we do!" Julien looked at the aye-aye lemur. "Uhhh…Mort, you do the thinking!" He threw Mort at the robots and they caught him. "Hi crazy robot buggies!" he said out loudly.

As he said that, a watermelon fell from where the throne was, crushing one of the robot bugs. It came from the stack of fruits Julien had left up there. "Your majesty! The fruits!" Maurice pointed at the pile of fruits. "Maurice, I don't think the silly robots want a smoothie…"

Maurice did a facepaw (Yeah! Another accurate facepalm moment!). "No, I meant throw them at the robots!" Julien was already munching on some of the fruits that have fallen from the pile. "My royal fruits?!" One of the robots charged at him. He threw his half eaten lychee nut at it and it sparked.

"Ooh! We should throw my royal fruits at the silly robots!" Maurice sighed. _"That's what I said…"_ he whispered. They proceeded throwing their fruits at the robots and shorting out their circuits.

Private and Hunter were doing their special move, launching Private at the robots. Then, Clemson jumped on Hunter. "Haha! I got your friend!" He held her head in a way that he could crack it easily.

_"Pri…vate!"_ She said in a choked voice. "Hunter! Urghh! No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it!" He asked her to close her eyes and he did what he didn't want to do.

He did his self-forbidden Quantum Hyper-Cute. Clemson passed out from the 132% adorability. "Ooh! I didn't know you could do that!" He hugged her. "Oh, are you ok!?" She nodded. "I'm alright Private. Now, let's go bowling!" They continued fighting.

After that, Hans and Skipper meet. "Aah Skippah. Long time no see, frenemy!" Skipper pulled out a fish and so did Hans. "Hans!" he replied. "You sure you don't want to reconsider being palsy-walsys?" Hans asked, lowering his fish. "NEVER! Not since Denmark!"

He then replied in a sort of bratty way. "Hey! I said I was sorry! What do I have to do to…" His sentence was cut short as he had to block an attack by Skipper. "Never means never you backstabbing puffin!" They fought and fought till Hans managed to disarm Skipper.

"Well, now will you…" he asked as he pointed his fish at Skipper, who was now sitting on the floor after he got disarmed. His sentence was cut short, again, when he got frozen in a block of ice. Skipper turned and looked at Nick, who was still pointing the Ice Ray at Hans.

"Hey! I was gonna do my favourite signature move on him!" Skipper bragged. "Your welcome…" she replied. "And that's my line!" Nick just simply continued fighting. _"Females…"_ Skipper whispered.

The battle raged on and on. "Everyone! Hold on!" I yelled. Everybody grabbed on something and I slammed the Velocitizer on the ground, which negated all gravity in the zoo. Everyone was floating.

"How'd you know it could do that!?" asked Kowalski. "I didn't. I was doing a movie reference and it sorta worked…" We all continued fighting and after about half an hour, the allies have won.

All the Robo-Assualt Bugs have been destroyed, Savio is a mile away thanks to JJ, Hans is frozen in ice, along with some others and Clemson was knocked out by Private's Hyper-Cute. "Dang! Blowhole wasn't here!" Skipper yelled as he searched through the battlefield. No one saw him either.

We thought for a moment and concluded that he was back in his Coney Island lair. "Yes! These Robo-Assualt Bugs can't control themselves, they need a main control station to operate!" Kowalski pointed at the antennas on the robots and it was indeed remote controlled.

And with this, I got a bad feeling in my gut. I called Marlene and asked her to do me a favour. "But don't tell anybody, ok?" We told them that I needed to get something back at HQ. They nodded. "Just hurry! Who know what he's doing now!"

Ten minutes later, me and Marlene came out from the HQ. I was carrying the _Pocket Transmatterer._ "What took you two so long!?" Skipper was ticked off because of the delay. We told them we could use the _Pocket Transmatterer_ to be invisible and we all headed off to his lair.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
_Secrets Away_

Having defeated Blowhole's army, we then headed to his lair to put an end to his plan once and for all. Marlene was back at the zoo of course, due to feral reasons.

"Ok, give us a shot of that Pocket Trans-Something…Something…" Skipper ordered as we gazed at the lair's entrance. "It's called the _Transparent Matter Maker_ or _Transmatterer_ for short…" He just simply rolled his eyes. We turned ourselves invisible and we headed inside.

_"Red one! Give me an update of the battle at the zoo!"_ Blowhole's voice echoed through the hallways as we slowly crept our way to the main room. He was definately here. _"Uh, Doc. You may want to take a look at this…"_

We made it to the main room and there were dozens and dozens of lobsters clearing out place. It was still in the midst of repairations but was otherwise enough to be able to work in.

We slowly made it round the existing rubble to make our way to the main computer so as to shut the whole thing down. "What! How'd they defeat my army so fast! No matter, I still got the rest of the world!"

_"Yeah, yeah. Like that's gonna happen…"_ a voice said. But this voice was very familiar. We looked down that hallway where the voice came from and saw two figures, on segways. "Oh, Doris, Hazel! What are my two favourite nieces doing here?"

Indeed it was Doris and Hazel, riding on the segways Kowalski gave to them. "Favourite nieces, yeah right. Stop the acting already please…" Hazel said.

Blowhole eyed the segways suspiciously."What are you two doing here…and why do you have segways that look like mine?" he asked. "Oh, we borrowed them from Kowalski. Hope you don't mind…" Blowhole's expression changed to anger.

"Don't mind? Don't mind! Those are from Kowalski! And I specifically told you to stay away from my enemies!" Blowhole was mad now. "So!? Your my uncle, not my dad! You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" She was so darn furious at this.

"You're just like your mother…" Blowhole replied with frustration. Doris looked extremely cross. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Hazel put a flipper on hers.

"Calm down sis, and just tell him what we came here for…" She took deep breaths and said, "Fine. Uncle Flippy…" He raged at this. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Doris simply rolled her eyes. "Who cares! Just, if you are still doing your dumb invasion, whatever, please…PLEASE…don't hurt Kowalski and his friends…" she begged.

"And why shouldn't I hurt them?!" he asked. She looked down and replied, "Cause…I'm still…in love with him…" He slapped her. "Why you! You little backstabber! You said you broke up with him! I will not keep this promise!"

She blew up into a rage. "YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She drove back out the way she came, crying uncontrollably. Hazel followed along and they disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

We were all taken aback by this heated conversation. Kowalski couldn't believe what he heard, and neither would Skipper. Kowalski's ex-girlfriend actually tried to save them by negotiation, even though it's true that she is Blowhole's niece. We snapped out of the daze and continued.

We were just about fifteen feet away when suddenly, the alarms started blaring. _"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"_ Then the whole place was quickly overrun by a thick, black smoke. When it cleared, we could see ourselves.

"Ah, pen-gu-wins. I knew you are going to do that invisible trick again…" He pressed a button on this segway and we were all stuck to a metal wall. "Oh, so now you use something like this instead of duct tape…"

"I had a budget! And I spent too much on that darn missile and the creation of all those Robo-Assualt Bugs OK!" he yelled. Skipper rolled his eyes. "Now, since your all trapped, shall we use the, oh I don't know, _Diabolagizer_ on you!"

As he said that, he pressed a button on his segway and the Diabolagizer popped out of the ground in front of us. We struggled to get out from the shackles keeping us on the metal wall. He laughed maniacally as he was about to press another button.

"UNCLE FLIPPY NO!" a voice screamed. It was Doris. She drove in front of us, forcing Blowhole not to shoot. "Doris! Stay out of this!" he pleaded. "NEVER!" Her voice was full of rage that it echoed the room.

He then ordered the lobsters to take her outside. They took her off the segway and carried her out through one of the hallways. "LET…GO OF ME! URGH!" She disappeared for real down the other hallway, flailing about.

"Urgh, nieces. Parents ask them to stay with their uncle and now they go against me. Such brats. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Say goodbye pen-gu…" I then stopped him mid-sentence.

"Uh, can I tell you something before you diabolagize us?" He rolled his eyes and let me continue. "Ok. You ever heard of the Chrono-Curbulator?" He looked puzzled, aside from Kowalski. "My stopwatch? Why?" he asked. "Oh nothing really…"

Suddenly, we all heard a distinct voice. A voice we all never expected to hear. A voice that made even Blowhole wonder. _"Hello Dr. mammal fish! How nice to see you all here…"_ Blowhole was searching all over the place using his eyes. He didn't see anything but it still echoed the room.

"Hans! Where are you!? Show yourself!" Blowhole yelled. "How'd you get unfrozen you little…" Skipper got cut off when the voice said, _"Oh, that's not how you should talk to your friend, Skippah. And besides, I'm not Hans…"_ Everyone was confused by this claim, till he said this.

_"I am the one, and only…"_ A figure walked out from the shadows and revealed a very inceptive sight. "…Josh Everett!" Yes, it was me, doing my impersonation trick again. This time it worked even on the penguins. "Wait! If your Josh, then who's…" Blowhole turned to the Josh stuck on the metal wall along with the penguins.

Suddenly, he started changing, turning brown and growing fur, arms and a longer tail. The end product was shocking. "Hey guys!" It was Marlene, disguised as me. But how you ask? "Marlene?! Hey…that's my Pocket Hypertronic Animorpher!" Kowalski eyed the thing attached to her chest, making her look a bit like _Iron Man._

"Eh em! Wonder what this is?" I held up a big, golden coloured stopwatch. "The Chrono-Curbulator!" Kowalski yelled. "Ha! What makes you think a big old stopwatch is gonna help you?!" Private then gave a sentence that will make Blowhole charge at me instantly for sure.

"Well, that's cause it can stop time. That why it's called a _stop_-watch…" As predicted, he charged. "Lobsters! Get that stopwatch before he…" I just stood there and smiled. "Too late…" I pressed the button and all time stopped before me. "Wow! This is pretty cool! Now, time to do a little bit of rearranging work…"

"Urgh…What happened? Wait! What!" Blowhole awoke and noticed that the penguins were standing in front of him, including Marlene. He was trapped in ice, aside from his head. Doris and Hazel were there too, using the segways again.

"Lobsters! Lobsters!" he yelled, but got no response. "No use calling them. I took care of everything, cause I had all the time in the world…" I smirked at him, and held out the Ice Ray to Doris. "Care to do the honours?" She looked a bit surprised.

"Me? You want me to freeze my uncle?" I pulled the Ice Ray back to me. "Well, I just thought you'd want to do it since…" She grabbed it out of my flippers. "You kidding! Of course I'd do the honours!" Blowhole's faced filled with betrayal.

"Doris! Wait, you don't want to do this! She smirked as she lowered the Ice Ray a little. "What do you mean? I've got a million reasons why I want to do this!" And with that, she pulled the trigger and froze his head in ice.

"Now that's payback…" Hazel smiled at their victory, and cause they finally got their revenge on their 'Crazy Uncle'. "So, what did you do in the past few seconds?" asked Kowalski. "Well…" Yay! Time for a flashback POV!

_Flashback POV: _  
I quickly took out the Ice Ray that I had also brought along with me and froze the locks holding the six of them on the metal wall. "Ok, now let's move them over here…here…and here. Perfect! Now to take care of the lobsters…"

I went around the whole lair and carried all the lobsters into a storage room. "Wow…these guys are as heavy as heck! What do they eat everyday, _bricks_?!"

After the heavy lifting, I proceeded in bringing Doris and Hazel back in the room. They weren't hard to find as they were kinda hanging out in the aquarium up top, trying to de-stress or something.

"Oh, this will take a while…" And it did, trying to keep them on the segway while driving it is not easy. I managed to get the two of them beside the penguins. They seemed to float there, as the segway was stable even though its riders were leaning forward a bit.

"Good, finally! That took forever! Now let's get Blowhole right over…here. Perfect…" I had moved Blowhole in front of the penguins, without his segway of course. "Say cheese!" I shot him with the Ice Ray, minus his head.

"Done. Now, the final thing to do…" I waddled over to the main computer and tried to locate the _Disable Robo-Assualt Bugs_ button. It wasn't hard, as it was still the purple button, again. "Ok, now let's stand here and…" I pressed the button on the Chrono-Curbulator to resume time.  
_End of Flashback…_

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
"So that's what happened…" I ended. They all were impressed. We all made our way out and to the zoo, right after Skipper made sure that Blowhole wouldn't escape by putting him in the freezer in his lair.

"So, Doris. Where do your parents live?" She looked at me. "Well, they live near California. I am staying with Uncle Flippy cause, well, let's just say personal reasons. Hazel just dropped by a week ago to visit me…" Nick bugged into the conversation.

"Whatcha talking 'bout?" She told Nick too and she smirked. "Oh, I think I know what you mean for _personal reasons_…" She blushed a bit. "You heard my argument with Uncle Flippy just now, did you…"

We nodded. She blushed even more, now knowing that all six of us know her secret. "Oh! What do I do now? I don't know if I can even face him anymore…" Nick jumped onto her segway. "Go and fix things up with him…"

We arrived at the zoo, where everyone was busy cleaning up the place. The three of us asked if we could continue our conversation over at the cafe. Skipper agreed and we gathered at the cafe. "Do you think they're talking about…" Skipper nodded. "Of course they are…"

"When and how should I tell him? I'm not even sure if he still likes me…" she said. "Of course he still does. He beats himself up just thinking about why you dumped him…" Nick continued my sentence. "And you should have seen him the day after we met you. He was so darn happy…"

Marlene and Hazel then joined into the conversation. "Hey guys!" We greeted them back and they gathered with us. "So, what are you three talking about?" asked Hazel. We told them all that we said.

"Hey! I got an idea! Why don't you two move in here? That way, since Blowhole is chilling out right now…" Marlene suggested. They thought for a while. "I'm not sure if I should move back here again…" We were confused by Doris claim.

"Wait. You lived here before!?" She nodded. "Yes. That's how I met Kowalski…" None of us believed that she was a Central Park Zooster before. "But I didn't know that Skipper's arch enemy was my uncle, till it was too late. Uncle Flippy told me he would hurt Kowalski and all his friends if I didn't move out…"

She sighed. "So, I told Skipper and he helped me get transferred back to California, back to my parents…" We then heard some rustling in the bushes near us.

_"That was you!"_ was what we heard before the rustling. We peeked in and saw Kowalski strangling Skipper. "Uh…we weren't spying on you…" he said. "That's ok. You deserve to know…"

They went over and sat with the rest of us on the table. "Where was I? Oh yeah, I did move back to New York, but the only place I could stay was with Uncle Flippy…" She looked at Kowalski with passion in her eyes. "I just couldn't stay away from you…"

And before you know it, she gave him a small kiss on his beak. "I love you Kowalski" He stood baffled by what just happened. Then, he smiled goofily and melted away like snow on a warm tongue, meaning he fainted.

We all just awed loudly at the scene created. "O…k. That was weird and sweet at the same time…" I said, breaking the silence. "So, I guess, yeah. I, no we, will move back in…" Doris continued. "…We'll see you all tomorrow then?" We all nodded and they left. We then carried a lovestruck Kowalski back into HQ and we helped out in fixing up the zoo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**  
_Re-Igniting A Forbidden Love_

We felt better now that Blowhole is unable to make any more plans for the time being. Right now, he is frozen in ice, not able to do anything, well, till it melts or breaks. But knowing that he can't do anything as of now is still rather relaxing.

"Oh. A transfer? Today!? A dolphin. Wait, two dolphins!? Ok. Ok. I'll be right over..." Alice said as she was relaxing at Central Park. "It's a good thing we didn't demolish that dolphin habitat when the only dolphin got transferred out years ago..."

She made her way to the zoo nearby. She always carries around the zoo's keys, in case of sudden transfers during the holidays like this one. She went over to the loading and unloading bay to find a truck with two water-proof crates in it.

"Ok, Alice. Just sign here..." said the truck's driver who had been standing by the truck, waiting. She signed the papers and she brought the two to the dolphin habitat, using a cart of course. "There you go you two. Hey, weren't you the one who got transferred out?!" She said glancing at the dolphin with dark blue eyes.

And indeed it was. She was looking at Doris, the ex-zooster. "And you are of course new. I never forget a face..." The other dolphin had deep brown eyes, which of course was Hazel. "...Whatever..." she said as she walked away, just wanting to get out of the place.

"So Hazel, you liking this idea so far?" No reply was heard. Doris turned around and saw Hazel was too busy swimming around to listen. "I'll take that as a yes..."

She heard some whispers behind her. She looked and almost instantly, a whole crowd of zoosters jumped up. "SURPRISE! Welcome to Central Park Zoo!" This made Hazel cease her swimming and surface to see the gathering.

"What is all this guys?" The two dolphins said in unison. "It's a welcoming party!" yelled Julien. "I like parties!" Mort hugged Julien feet, and kicked him off. "Hi Doris..." Kowalski popped out from behind everyone and waddled to her.

"Hi Kowalski..." She gave him another kiss. We brought in their segways and helped them into it. It was late afternoon so we started prepping the zoo for a party while Kowalski and Doris go on a mini date in the park.

_Third Person Mini Date POV:_  
The two lovebirds drove around the park, admiring all the now snowy features of Central Park. Doris eyes then landed on a snowcone cart.

"Ooh, snowcones! I always wanted to try one!" Kowalski then asked her to wait there and he went off towards the snowcone cart. Two minutes later, she saw him waddling back with two rainbow snowcones in his flippers.

"Wow! Thanks Kowalski!" He jumped onto the segway and gave her the snowcone. She tasted it and smile. "Anything for you, my angel..." They then continued driving around the park.

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
We were all busy doing something. All the bigger animals are helping in hanging the decorations. Private, Rico, Nick and I were cooking up some party food such as Private's family recipe of Tuna Smoothie, Caesar and Fruit Salad for the non-fish eaters, Peanut Cake and more. Skipper was inspecting everything.

It was now 7:53pm and we were all done with the food. We put them on the tables Rico had placed around the outside of the penguin habitat. "Yeah! Now the only thing left to do is to wait for the two lovebirds to come back at 8pm..." Nick said.

_Third Person Mini Date POV:_  
At this time they were done eating their snowcones and they were making their way back to the zoo. "Oh, Kowalski. This is the best day of my life. Thank you for doing all this for me..."

He smiled. "Well, I guess you will like this then..." He jumped onto the segway and knealt impossibly on a knee he doesn't have. "Will you...uh...marry...me?" He said as he took out a diamond ring, attached to a long metal chain, resembling a necklace. She was taken aback by this gesture.

"Oh, Kowalski! How'd you get this?" He immediately replied. "I made it last night, with some peanut butter, a blowtorch, a furnace and a few pieces of scrap metal. I hope it's not too much..."

She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss. "You have made me feel like the luckiest dolphin in the world, so, yes!" They hugged and he put the necklace on her. Right after, they continued on back to the zoo.

_Normal POV (Josh's POV):_  
"THEIR COMING! PLACES EVERYBODY!" Skipper yelled as he stood on the top of the clock tower. We head into our hiding places and waited. The gates creaked open as two figures came into view.

"Where is everybody?" Suddenly, they were greeted with a giant, "SURPRISE!" That was when we all saw it. "What's that Doris?" Private asked as he eyed the necklace she was wearing.

"Kowalski asked me to marry him!" She claimed. We all cheered and clapped at the news. "Well, congratulations you two!" Skipper said he he looked down from the clock tower above them.

And with that, the party came to life. Music played, some of the zoosters were dancing, especially Julien, and some ate and joined in conversations. "Ok! Time for the singing!" Julien said through the mic.

Rico, Nick and me were up first. "Hello everyone! So, we will be playing a song for the two lovebirds over there. It's Doris' favourite, and I'm not so good at a Ukulele using flippers but, enjoy!" So, yeah. I'm on a Ukulele, Rico's on drums and Nick is singing with me. Singing POV!

_Josh and Nick:_  
_Do Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do Do Do Do Do Do_

_Josh:_  
_Today, I'm laughing the clouds away_  
_I hear what the flowers say_  
_And drink every drop of rain_

_Nick:_  
_And I see, places that I have been_  
_In ways that I never seen_  
_My side of the grass is green_

_Josh and Nick:_  
_Oh, I can't believe that its so simple_  
_It feels so natural, to me_

_Josh and Nick (Doris started to sing along):_  
_If this is love, then love is easy_  
_It's the easiest thing to do_  
_If this is love, then love completes me_  
_Cause it feels like I've been missing you_

_A simple equation_  
_With no complications_  
_To leave you confused_

_If this is love, Love, LOVE_  
_Ooh, It's the easiest thing to do_

_Josh and Nick (Gradually everyone joined):_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_

_Nick:_  
_Do you, feel the way that I do_  
_Do I turn your grey skies blue_  
_And make dirty streets look new_

_Josh:_  
_And the birds sing_  
_Twee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee_  
_Tweedily Dee Dee Dee_  
_Now I know exactly what they mean_

_Josh and Nick:_  
_Oh, I can't believe that its so simple_  
_It feels so natural, to me_

_Josh and Nick (Everyone singing along):_  
_If this is love, then love is easy_  
_It's the easiest thing to do_  
_If this is love, then love completes me_  
_Cause it feels like I've been missing you_

_A simple equation_  
_With no complications_  
_To leave you confused_

_If this is love, Love, LOVE_  
_Ooh, It's the easiest thing to do_

_(Short Drum Instrumental)_

_Everyone:_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_

_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_

_Instrumentals and Singing:_  
_Twee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee_  
_Tweedily Dee Dee Dee_  
_OhhOhhOhhOhhOhh_

Everybody, Josh and Nick:  
_If this is love, then love is easy_  
_It's the easiest thing to do_  
_If this is love, then love completes me_  
_Cause it feels like I've been missing you_

_A simple equation_  
_With no complications_  
_To leave you confused_

_If this is love, Love, LOVE, LOVE_  
_It's the easiest thing to do_

_Everyone:_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_

_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_  
_Do, Do Do Do Do Do_

Everyone cheered and clapped. Doris was especially happy. "How'd you know that that's my favourite song?" She asked. "Well, we got our sources..." I looked and winked at Hazel. "Sis? You told them?"

Hazel nodded cheekily. "Great idea, right?" Everyone agreed. She faced us again. "And when did you learn to play the Ukulele so good?" I smiled. "I knew to play it when I was human, but since I'm a penguin right now, I asked the other Ukulele player in this dimension for help..."

I then pointed my flippers at Rico in a presentational way. "...That being Rico over here..." He blushed a bit. "Aww. It wa' nothin'..." he replied.

"So, who wants to sing next?" Marlene raised her paw, along with Julien, Private, Becky and Stacey. "Ok then, Marlene, you first, then goes Julien, Private, Becky and Stacey..." Marlene cheered and made her way up to the stage.

"Come on Skipper! Sing with me!" Skipper turned from drinking a cup of Private's Tuna Smoothie. "Me!? Sing!? No way Marlene. I don't sing..." She pouted.

"Please?" He looked at his men, who were all telling him the same thing. "Fine...But just this once..." Marlene lit up and grabbed his flipper, practically dragging him to the stage. "What are we singing, exactly?" he asked. "My favourite song..."

She whispered into Rico's earhole what song she wanted and he put a CD into Julien's boom box. It was Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars. They sang wonderfully, and Skipper managed to get into the song about halfway through it.

When they finished, they took a big bow, carrying huge grins on their faces. "You don't sing, eh..." Marlene said smirkingly. "You know, that was actually the best fun I ever had. Thanks..." he replied. "Anytime..."

Julien was up next. He decided to sing the song he always sung in his homeland, which was I Like To Move It. Everyone actually enjoyed it, despite it being Julien. Next up was Private, who sang Fireflies by Owl City. It was pretty mystifying. It was now Becky and Stacey's turn.

"Starships by Nicki please!" They screamed excitedly. Rico checked all the CDs he collected. "Sorry, no have..." Rico said. (I'm not writing with the character's accent...) The two badgers frowned. "How are we supposed to sing it now?" Then, I got an idea.

"Um, Rico, do you have two loop sequencers, two more microphones and a drum machine?" He nodded and regurgitated the items mentioned. "What are you gonna do with that?" Nick asked. "Remember the video I showed you, by pbpproductions? (Referencing!)"

"Oh. Ok..." I arranged them in an orderly fashion, the drum machine between the loopers, on one side of the stage. I changed some settings and gave Nick the extra microphone. "So, what are you doing?" asked Stacey. "Just start singing when we queue you in. Ready Nick?" She nodded and we started...acapella style!

(To know how it should sound like, look for pbpproductions' acapella cover of it. Also, I'm rephrasing the song.)

_Becky (Josh and Nick Acapella Style Music Making):  
__Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad people like me are hard to come by_

_Stacey:  
The patron on, let's go get it on  
The zone on, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'mma blow off my money and don't give two…_

"Stacey! Private's present!" Skipper yelled as he covered Private's earholes. "Sorry…" they replied in unison.

_Josh, Nick, Becky and Stacey:  
Get on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more more, till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am  
_

_Everyone:  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time_

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..  


_Josh and Nick:  
We're higher than a mother oooh!  
We're higher than a mother oooh!  
We're higher than a mother oooh!  
_

_Stacey:  
So jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop  
I own that  
I ain't gonna paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
So love who you want, and love who you like  
Dance all night, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_Josh and Nick:_

_(Acapella Instrumental)  
_

_Becky:  
Everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money 'cause they pay pay pay  
And if you're a G, you a G,G,G!  
My name's Becky…_

_Stacey:_

_You can call me Stacey!_

_Everyone:  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am  
_

_Becky and Stacey:  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time_

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..  


_Josh, Nick, Becky and Stacey:_

_We're higher than a mother oooh!  
We're higher than a mother oooh!  
We're higher than a mother oooh!  
_

_Becky and Stacey:  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time_

_Everyone:  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..  
_

_Josh, Nick, Becky and Stacey:  
We're higher than a mother oooh!  
We're higher than a mother oooh!_

_We're higher than a mother oooh!_

Everyone was thrilled by the feat. They obviously never heard acapella before. "Wow Josh, that was amazing!" Becky and Stacey said in unison. "Yeah, but it's kinda not mine if you ask me. Still, amazing..."

From the corner of my eye, I could clearly see Kowalski jump on top of Doris' segway and whisper something to her. "No way! You're kidding!" Doris yelled. "Yes way. He said he's done it before..." Kowalski said. Everyone was now eyeing at the couple, wondering what it was all about.

"What's with all the no waying and yes waying for?" Marlene asked. They shifted their gazed towards Skipper. "Well, we were talking about having a wedding.." We all gave a big Ooh. "And Kowalski mentioned that Skipper knows how..."

"Well, I did bring together some couples back when I was in the Penguin Academy, so yeah, I know how..." The two then buried each other in a hug. "So, uh, do you think you could...you know...wed us together?" asked Doris in an excited tone. He nodded. "Sure! Anything to make my men happy..." Everyone cheered and we went along and fix the place up for this.

Now, the zoo is cleared, decorated with flowers from the gardens and a red carpet stretching from the penguin habitat to where the cafe was. Everyone was either sitting or standing on either side of the carpet. Skipper was standing at the end of the carpet where the cafe is, along with Kowalski. We were all ready.

Kowalski had a red bowtie on, similar to Private's Mr. Tux outfit. When Doris came driving to the other end of the carpet, she looked extremely ready. She had a dress on, the ones used mostly for weddings, and she had some flowers stuck on her segway and on her head.

Rico was kinda guiding her, as he was standing on her segway. He was nominated Kowalski's best man. As the two edged closer to where Skipper and the groom, Kowalski, was, Marlene was throwing flower petals over her head, forming a flowery path behind the bride. She was the flower girl.

Private was the ring bearer, and he followed close behind Marlene and the bride, carrying her diamond ring on a necklace given to her by Kowalski as well as another ring, similar to that, except it wasn't on a necklace. They now made it to where Skipper and Kowalski was.

The two faced each other, ready to say the vows. Skipper then recited what the priest had to say, almost like he wrote them. "Do you, Doris, take Kowalski as your lawful wedded husband?" Skipper recited. "I do…" she replied without losing eye contact with Kowalski.

"And do you, Kowalski, take Doris as your lawful wedded wife?" Skipper continued, shifting his gaze to his lieutenant. "I do…" he replied. "You may now…_I can't believe I'm saying this right now_…kiss…the bride…" And with that, Kowalski jumped up onto the segway and they kissed. Everyone cheered.

When they stopped, I said, "Hey, you guys want a wedding song?" The two nodded, smiling from ear to ear. I went over to Julien's boom box and asked Rico for a CD. He nodded and gave it to me. When I played it, the song _Forever and Always_ by Parachute played. "Oh, Kowalski, this is the best day of my life…" She said as the song played on. "I feel the same way…" And with that, they had at it one more time.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**  
_Farewell, For Now_

"Yes! It's working now!" I felt pretty sad that our time here is now over, having all those adventures, saving our favourite penguins, it all felt like we were meant to belong here. But Kowalski has finally finished building another working _Trans-Dimensional Teleporter_, which meant we had to say goodbye.

It has been about two or three weeks since Kowalski and Doris' marriage, and we have practically become a zooster ourselves. We had bonded with everyone at Central Park Zoo. It was now, according to Kowalski, the end of December, about a week before Christmas. Time flies when you're having fun they say.

And since his marriage, he's been pretty happy. I guess that's how he finished building the _Trans-Dimenter _(A short name for the _Trans-Dimensional Teleporter_ that we all agreed on) so fast, either that or because we helped him. Either way, he seemed to keep the same smile from that day. And this applies to Doris as well. They were both extremely happy.

Oh, I didn't say what happened to their rings. Well, Doris wears her necklace ring all the time, and Kowalski, only when he is not performing for the crowds during opening hours, and after, he would place back on his foot, sorta like a tag. Why go through this trouble? He says Alice will wonder why he has a ring on his foot, a _diamond_ ring.

Anyway, he just blurted out from the lab today that he has finished the _Trans-Dimenter_, so that only meant one thing. We had to go. "Hey, Josh, Nick! It's done!" We gave him a fake smile. "Well, that's great! Uh, you sure it's working right? I don't want it to blow up…" Nick said. Apparently Skipper could see through us when he asked.

"You guys want to leave yet, do you?" We were almost speechless. "Well, you can say that, but what we meant was, we uh…wanted to do something special for you all before we leave, you know?" They all didn't look convinced.

"Well, what will it be?" Private asked. Nick glared daggers at me for telling a lie, but it was a good idea before we leave. "A surprise…" I continued. They all looked a bit more convinced by this line, for some reason. "Uh, let's see, I'll need about a hundred bucks, some clothes and your _Pocket…Hypertronic…Animorpher_, if you have them…"

Rico the regurgitated some cash, human clothes, one for a guy and one for a girl, as well as Kowalski's _Pocket Hypertonic Animorpher_. "Rico, where'd you get that much money?" asked Skipper. He just shrugged. "I dunno? I just have…" he said.

"Ok, so what are you going to do with all these, exactly?" asked Kowalski. I picked up the stuff and we headed to the ladder. "What do you think?" He gave a sign of understanding. "Ok then, just be back here before 9pm, understood?" Skipper said. We both saluted and went out.

"What are we going to do with this stuff Josh?" I glared at her, making it look as if she asked the stupidest question in the world. "We are going to turn human, go around the city and buy us some gifts for them, duh…" With that, I asked her to wait outside the bathroom while I changed.

A minute later, I came out wearing a nice plain black shirt with grey pants and red shoes. I also had a blue and white cap on. I passed Nick, whom I almost didn't see as I forgot she was a penguin, the device and she went in to change as well.

Another minute later, she came out wearing a nice purple dress that covered her knees. She was wearing white shoes and had her signature srunchie holding her hair together, which before was long feathers on her head. "Ok, ready Josh…"

A few hours passed and we both came back from buying gift for the whole zoo. We had just enough, which was good. About the decisions we had to make to choose their gifts was, honestly, the hardest part of them all.

"Who's the humans? And why are the heading this way?" asked Skipper as we made our way to their habitat, carrying dozens of bags. "Hey…guys! We're back!" We dropped the bags on the floor. "Are they talking to us?" Private asked his comrades. We took out the _Pocket Hypertronic Animorpher_ and changed back into our penguin form.

"Whoa, that was you? Who knew…" Kowalski said. "Of course it was us, who else would come here, carrying dozens of bags, and say 'Hey guys! We're back!' to penguins?" They shrugged. "Anyway, here you guys go. We bought gift for the entire zoo. Uh, Rico, can you call the rest?" He nodded and left.

We then passed them their presents, each holding their name on the top. "What's this scribbling mean?" Private asked as he store at the writing. "It's your names. We'll teach you how to read and write some other time. Maybe if we do come back, we'll teach all of you…" And with that, they opened their gifts.

"Ooh! A new mug! This is way better than the other one I got from the Danish prison after escaping…" Skipper blurted out as he held up a shiny, white, ceramic mug with some writing on it. "You've been to prison before?" Kowalski asked. "Long story. Anyway, what's this bit of scribbling say?" he asked as he pointed at the writing written in red on the side of it.

"Oh, it means 'World's Best Skipper'. We had it custom-made…" He thanked us for it. Private held up three DVD cases with pictures of Lunacorns on it. "Ooh! I got all three seasons of the Lunacorns! Thanks guys!" We gave him a hug each and by this time, the rest of the zoo, as well as Rico, was here.

We passed them each their gifts. Kowalski got his own banjo, with his name on it. Rico got a brand new chainsaw. Nobody wanted to know how we got it, and neither did we want to say how. Marlene got another Spanish Guitar, signed by Enrico Guitaro. Burt got a bag of candy peanuts, Bada and Bing got two bunches of chocolate bananas, Mason and Phil got a new die cast chess set. Let's skip mentioning a few so this doesn't get too long.

Hazel got a chemistry set in a waterproof case, since she had mentioned to us that she was not allowed to use any science equipment before, and she had her old one thrown away before. Doris got an album full of pictures taken from their wedding day. And yes, people asked why we wanted a wedding album full of pictures of animals. All we said was it was all photoshopped and it was a movie prop.

"Thank you Josh and Nick. Oh…" she then yelled. "Everyone! I have some very good news!" Everybody turned to face her. "In a few months, we…" she pulled Kowalski to her. "…are going to be parents!" Kowalski faced with surprise. "Your…your…" he stuttered. "Yes Kowalski…" Everybody congratulated the couple.

"Well, congratulations you two…" Skipper said. "So, what will you name them as?" asked a curious Marlene. The two looked at each other. "That depends, but we'll think of the names soon…" And with that Kowalski asked us again. "So, now are you two ready to go home?" We nodded. "Yup, we're ready…"Kowalski then headed back into HQ, along with Rico, to bring out the new _Trans-Dimenter_.

The _Trans-Dimenter_ was now put out and placed on the penguins' island. He turned it on and almost instantly, another one of those spinning purple substance appeared near the machine. We were about to step in, but Nick wanted us to say our goodbyes one last time, for the road.

"Well, it has been our greatest experience here and we have learned a lot…" she said. "We hope that we will see you again soon. We will miss you all…" Then, Marlene's paw shot out from the crowd. "Hey Nick! I got an idea!" She pushed her way through and she held up a camera. "Good idea!"

We all gathered together and we all took a family photo, well, more of a zoo photo. Skipper asked Kowalski to have it immediately printed and he gave it to us. "Here, so you will never forget us…" We took the photo and then Kowalski came up to us. "And here, something I worked on just in case. It's called the _Universal Walkie Talkie_, if you know what I mean…"

We took the normal looking walkie talkie and then gave everyone one last hug goodbye. Private looked pretty sad. "Oh, Private, don't cry because it's over; smile because it happened…" I said. He looked up. "It's from Dr. Seuss…" He smiled and gave us both another big hug. "Thanks guys. We'll see you next time I guess…" We nodded as we went over to the portal.

We waved goodbye to them. "Bye! See you all soon!" we yelled. They returned the greeting and jumped into the portal. This time, we managed to stay awake as we fell through. When we made it through, we were back at where we started. The portal, which was now a dark blue, disappeared.

"Well, we're back. Hey, we still have the things they gave us…" I said as I held the photo and the _Universal walkie Talkie_. "Do you think we'll ever be able to go back?" Nick asked. "Maybe. I hope we can see them again soon…" I answered.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue + Author's Review:**  
_Life With The Penguins: Part 2_

Greetings, Readers of the TABS (Trilogy And Beyond Series) of _Life With The Penguins_ Series. Sorry for not adding in author's notes before and after the story, but that's how I roll. Anyway, this is how I will write most of my stories, which currently is the sequel of this, the sequel of the sequel and the sequel of that. In layman terms, I'm writing part 2, 3 and 4 of this series already. But this doesn't mean you can't give suggestions for what will happen, it just means there is already a basic storyline that the whole story will follow. And that's why I'm going to write an epilogue for every story at the end so you know the basic storyline. Plus, an altered summary will be added. Let's begin...

_One sentence summary:_  
_The duo is back and they need to stop Blowhole yet again, but not without making new, unexpected friends along the way..._

_Summarised from climax of the sequel:_  
_The battle was intense. Lobsters were everywhere, the hobokeners, penguins and our friends where fending them off well. Then Blowhole aimed something at me. It was his Flat-Liner 9000._

_"Say goodbye, pen-gu-win!" When he pulled the trigger, time seemed to go into slow motion. But as the beam was about to hit me, something jumped in front of me._

_"Skipper!" I yelled at the figure. At the same time, Nick successfully jumped on his back. (Skipping cause this part's a bit too long for the epilogue)_

_Everyone gather round Skipper. Even Blowhole and the lobsters did so too. Kowalski then checked for a pulse. "It's...too late..." Marlene pushed through the crowd. "No! NO! Wake up Skipper! Please come back to us! I-I..."_

**Author's Review Continuation:**  
So yeah, that's the epilogue! (Epilogue is a writer's word for sneak peek) And also, HA! You thought I was gonna let her finish that sentence! For those of you who don't know why writers do this, it's called a cliffhanger! And anyway, it ain't too hard to decipher what she wanted to say. So, with that, let's ask the characters what they think of the story.

Private: I think it's very good.

Nick: Good job bro...

Marlene: It was awesome.

Doris: It was pretty romantic for me.

Hazel: You need to mention me more.

Kowalski: Needs more science...

Skipper: Needs more violence...

Julien: Needs more of me...

Rico: KABOOM!

Me: Ok...Anyway, that's what the 9 main characters think, including Nick. So, I'll see you all again in the next story!

(Download is at my website! . )


End file.
